


Genetic Experiment

by WriterNumber101



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNumber101/pseuds/WriterNumber101
Summary: They knew they couldn't control the Xenomorph, they knew that much. So, instead, they decided to try another method. Creating something they could control.





	Genetic Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> A peculiar idea I had when I was thinking of what different breeds of Xenomorph would look like.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien or the Xenomorph. The only things I own are the Megamorph and most of the other characters in this story.

"L-let me out! Please!" The scientist screamed, but of course, did they care? No. They only cared about their weapon. They didn't care about the lives of others. Then, the human was being torn apart, limb from limb, as the Xeno feasted, finally having a meal.  
"Sir, we have tried to tame them, they just can't be controlled! They are born as killers-"  
"That is exactly why we need them! If we can use them as a biological weapon, we could sell them to the military and all our work will pay off! I want these creatures ready for combat and able to follow commands now!"

Weyland Yutani Facility Manager POV:  
The man left the bright lit control room in a storm, he was getting impatient. He owned the facility! Does no one have the inventive genius he needed? He went through the containment chambers filled with Xenomorphs. They were the perfect creatures to use as weapons. The only problem is the Queen. Xenomorph can't survive without one, but the Queens are a lot smarter than all the rest. As he was walking down the hallway, he read a sign reading, "Genetic Experimentation". Of course, that's it! If no one else could do it, he'll do it himself! He would take Xenomorph DNA and create a new creature! One that could be controlled, but still as deadly. But why stop there? He wanted DNA from species that lived in the darkest corners of the universe. The deadliest creatures he could find. It needs to be the deadliest creature that he could make.

He went to a line of shelves that contained DNA samples from Xenomorphs, vaecryph, lions, and other horrible creatures. He started lining them up in DNA combination machines. He poured the DNA samples into different vials and put them in certain slots. When he had gotten what he wanted, he turned on the machine.  
However, in his hard work, he had forgotten the most important detail. He had forgotten to take away the strand of DNA that made it aggressive.

Years Later...

35 tries. We tried 35 times before we got a successful one. Most had survived for a total of 3 hours. Even when we got one to survive until the age of a drone, it died. The only successful one is strange. It is not as active as most Xenomorph. It has no legs due to vaecryph DNA, but without the vaecryph, it would be dead, due to the vaecryph's ability to survive. Its teeth were more like the teeth of a shark, and a tongue replaced the inner mouth, which was disappointing. Its dorsal tubes were longer, and it only had 2 instead of the usual four. Its tail was longer and thinner than most Xenomorph tails. The blade on the end of its tail was more straight, like a bony stake. The first test with the creature will start tonight. It will be released into a chamber simulating a forest. There is an exit that leads into its containment chamber. There are other life forms in there, and some are sure to fight back. If it escapes, it meets our requirements. There are two test subjects in the chamber right now. They have been in there for a few days.

Unnamed Specimen POV:  
When I awoke, I was inside a strange tube. It was filled with liquid. I was strangely drowsy and hungry. I saw strange tubes connecting to the cylinder, all connecting to a panel. Then, a walked into the room and touched the panel. They mumbled something I could barely hear. It was something about a "test" and a "forest". The human touched something, and then the cylinder started moving. It flipped over, and then I fell out, onto the ground. I quickly got up and checked my surroundings for threats. There were tall, brown things with thin green stuff on the top, and some had no green. I saw no movement whatsoever and hoped I wouldn't. When I was sure there wasn't any danger, I started walking through the forest. When I had walked for about a minute or so, I heard something. A snap. I could smell something behind me. It reeked of the thin green strands on the ground. I quickly turned around and pinned it down with my tail. I hissed, and I saw that I had stabbed a small, white, long-eared, quadruped creature. Its blood smelled... tasty. I took a small bite, and it was as good as it smelled. I tore off the meat, starting with the legs. It was juicy. When I almost finished, something tackled me over and took the creature's corpse. I screeched and started to chase. I found the creature, it was mine to feast on. It isn't fair for it to take what I deserve. It looked behind itself, and when it saw me, it started running faster. I leaped at it, but it dodged, and I fell onto the floor. Losing my meal. I growled in frustration and tried to look for another meal. Instead, I found something else. A strange wall. It was grayish and had a strange red circle on it. I touched the red circle, which made a loud sound. I got in a defensive stance and looked inside. I saw two humans. Both looking at me. They were terrified. I took a step closer and reached out my hand. One grabbed a strange sharp object and stabbed it. It hurt. I hissed at the human and scratched it. It started screaming and fell onto the floor. I looked at my hand and saw a hissing green liquid. It was coming out of my hand, and it hurt. The human I scratched stopped moving. I looked at its face and saw it was melting. I didn't understand what was happening. The other human grabbed the sharp object and started slashing at me with it. More of the green liquid came out, and the hurting was worse. I leapt at the human and started slashing viciously, as more liquids rushed out of the person, as its body started to melt, and muscle and bone were shown from the inside of its body, as it screamed out in pain. I didn't care if I killed it. I felt something inside of me. A burning feeling in my soul. It felt like... rage.

Weyland Yutani Manager POV:  
It finished the test. The results were alarmingly good. There were few problems, but other than that, it did well for its disability. It seemed confused about what was happening. Maybe, since it had no Queen, it had nothing to guide it, or to tell it about the world. Since the test had finished well, the creature will be our newest test subject. We are yet to teach it to listen to orders. This creature is now known as the Megamorph. In two days, we will introduce it to a zoologist here at Weyland. She will try to speak to it, and try to tame it. If it cannot be tamed, we will have to try... other methods. If it causes any trouble, we will be forced terminate it. But, we will try to avoid that at all costs. It is important it lives. When tests are over, we will take a strand of its DNA and clone it. It will then be sold to the military, making us millionaires.

**Author's Note:**

> A vaecryph is a snake-like creature with no legs, but two arms. It has excellent survival skills and is able to get around quickly, despite its disability. It is a lone hunter, and will not hesitate to kill anything that hurts it.


End file.
